Quicksilver Vs Mercury Black
Quciksilver Vs Mercury Black '''is a What-if? Death Battle. Introducing Quicksilver From Marvel And Mercury Black From RWBY Description Silver fighters who also share the same name . Who will win? And this is cenus9548 fourteenth death battle Interlude (Cues Invader-Jim Johnston) Boomstick: One of the universal rules of fiction , if you have a silver or silver hair suit , you became one Fucking Boss , someone Cool or both . Wiz: As Quicksilver The fastest member of The Avengers Boomstick: And Mercury Black The lethal martial artist from Cinder Fall . He Wiz And Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Quicksilver (cues Avengers Age Of Ultron-Main Theme) Wiz: Young pietro maximoff was born with his twin sister to there mother who immediately took them away from their evil father magneto and before she died gave them too a cow named bova Boomstick: And then she died and than bova decided to give the two too a pair of roma couples who had just lost their baby Wiz: These two were called Django and Marya maximoff and took the twins in and raised them until the high evolutinary took the kids and tested on them giving them powers Boomstick: Pietro was given superspeed and his siter was given witch like powers Wiz: Now another thing was that pietro and his family were poor and after getting his powers he used his speed to steal food to help his family but when wanda used her powers to save someone the villager declared her a witch and the two left the village Boomstick: Than they met magneto who decided to take them in to the evil brotherhood of mutantas Wiz: But after not wanting to be apart of this both left and in order to redeem them self's they joined the avengers *Real name: Pietro Django Maximoff *Heght: 6'0 *Weight: 175 lbs *Age: 55 Boomstick: Just like we said pietro has superspeed but he also has enhanced durability and superhuman strength Wiz: Later these powers where basically upgraded by an item called the isotope E Boomstick: Too put these powers to use after joining the avengers captain america trained him so theres that *Superhuman speed *Superhuman strength *Enhanced reflexes *Accelereated healing factor Wiz: Pietro is able to travel the speed of sound which is about 767,269.148 million miles per hour and in other's he's shown to be nearly as fast as the flash or near the speed of light you know who i'm talking about Boomstick: He's accomplished some pretty amazing things like how he survived a collision with a airline jetliner or basically breaking the time barrier Wiz: He's able to take on five soldiers punch out ultron and captain america and held his own against the flash. he's able to disarm bombs in less than a second and has taken hits from hercules and apocalypse and was able to evacuate exaviers school from being blown up and just goofed around *Held own against the flash *Saved exaviers entire school *Survived hit's from hercules and apocalypse *Broke the time barrier *Survived a hit from a jetliner *Punched out captain america Boomstick: He's pretty impressive and would be powerful that is if he can even control his anger or more better not charge head first into a battle and actually think first Wiz: Yeah he basically doesn't think before going into a battle Mercury Black Wiz: Marcus black was a very deadly man as he was a very famous assassin and loved to implie heavy drinking so not a great role modle or father figure Boomstick: What do you mean wiz he's a perfect role model '''Boomstick opens a can of beer Wiz: Yeah sure ok so he may be a role model to boomstick Boomstick: And like any good assassin dad he trained his son to be just like an assassin Wiz: And when it means training some times it includes hitting so you think that dad thing over again. than one night him and his dad started a fight and ended up with his dad killed Boomstick: Now luckily his dad taught him in martial arts which included Tai-Kwon-Do along with Muay Thai and Capoeria *Height: 5'10 *Age: 17/18 *Weight: Unkown Wiz: Mercury has this thing called aura Boomstick: Like lucario Wiz: No his aura is different it powers his durability and strength above what any normal human has Boomstick: So like 100% of all superheroes out there Wiz: Well....um.....i guess your not wrong Boomstick: Anyways mercurys main weapon is his boot which can fire projectiles what the hell is this Wiz: He's also very fast able to dodge maiden lightning and even outsped ruby which means he must be able to travel about 121,167 thousand miles per hour Boomstick: He's able to overpower coco and killed a full grown man with a single punch even though nearly every superheroe/villain could do that Wiz: He's incredibly durable surviving sword strikes from yatsuhashi which was strong enough to cause nearby geezers which must take atleast a couple pounds of force Boomstick: However just like quicksilver he's arrogant and his aurua is limited and is mostly a close ranged fighter Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE (Cues ???) Quicksilver ran around new York in the cold night than stopping at a hotdog stand Pietro: I'll take one Barstand guy: Your in luck it's ower last one Pietro going to grab it when a noise comes from behind Mercury: No fair i wanted that Pietro turning around to see a teenager in a silver outfit Pietro: To bad kid Than mercury get's mad Mercury: Look i'm no kid and you'll give me that now Mercury rushing into pietro and punching him rapidly in the face Pietro: So than let's play Pietro backflipping throughing mercury back than turning around and charging around mercury fast FIGHT Pietro slamming his fist into him than kicking him throwing him down Mercury: How fast is this guy Than a fire of punches hit his face throwing him away pietro than grabbing his foot and launching him into a building. mercury getting up and sending bullets at pietro who grabs them all and throws them away nearly hitting mercury right in the chest than a chair rams right into the speedster's head throwing him to the ground mercury jumping on top of him and punching his face than grabbing his throat and launching him up the building and chasing after him. pietro gaining his balance as mercury kicks right at him blocking the kick and uppercutting the teen than grabbing his shirt collar and slamming mercury against the wall while slidding down scrapping mercury's back causing his back to bleed Mercury than headbutting pietro letting go of his collar quickly grabbing pietros shirt and violently slamming him into the ground and putting a bullet in his chest mercury getting up and walking away thinking it's over Than a hard kick to his leg sends him toppoling over. pietro again grabbing his shirt and racing out of the building and running across fields while dragging mercury along. throwing up dirt and mercury is draged in the dirt causing more blood to spill out than a pietro thrwoing him straight into a power plant slamming his fist into mercury causing a huge shock wave to be sent out . Pietro stepping back to see the teen a giant hole gapped from the front to the end pietro scoffing Pietro: Guess that taught him a thing or tw... Mercury rushing back fast and clotheslining pietro than grabbing his hair and launching him into the air Pietro spinning down fast trying to regain his balance as the world spins around him mercury than speeding behind him and grabbing the back of his neck and rushing down fast before slamming pietro into the ground causing an eruption of dirt and debrie Mercury stepping back seeing pietro lying there on the ground Mercury: And know time to finish this Mercury walking over as he points his boot gun at pietro's head but isn't fast enough as pietro grabs the bullet and launches it right back sinking through mercury's leg causing a scream pietro walking up and grabbing the kid by the head and launching him into the air and waiting Than a faint screaming rises as mercury gets closer to the ground pietro swings his arm around extremely fast and than ramming it into mercury's head obliterating it and killing him dropping the ifeless headless body onto the ground KO Conclusion (Cues ???) Boomstick: Atleast he can see his father in hell Wiz: Mercury may have been a little more durable but that's not saying much as pietro has also survived some pretty bad things Boomstick: Pietro also had speed and power in the bag Wiz: Pietro was way faster as mercury only really reached speeds between 700 too 800 while pietro is able to go near the speed of light he was also way more expirenced as well fighting tons of heroes and villains Boomstick: He could also take punches from hercules you know a dude that's a god something mercury could never survive from Wiz: He's also held his own against other speedsters and one's that are way faster as well Boomstick: He's also survived hits from apocalypse but wait what about mercury's arua wouldn't that help him win as it enhances his strength Wiz: Well his strongest feats of strength note not durability is when he killed a man with one punch you would need an average force of 22,031 pounds of force but this pales in comparison to what quicksilver survived from Boomstick: That hit from hercules is no laughing matter as the dudes able to hold hulk to a stand still you know the big green dude strong enough to hold a billion ton mountain Wiz: In the end quicksilver is not only faster but way more durable and is far more expirenced in battle Boomstick: Mercury just wasn't quick enough to keep up Wiz: The winner is quicksilver Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Adopted What if Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020